Broken
by N-EasternSkies
Summary: Katsuya's Been Abused His Whole Life, No one believes him when he tells him. Can he be saved before it's to late? Puppyshipping Warnings: Violence, Self-Harm, Rape, Lemon Later On & Language. Don't like then don't read
1. Prolouge

Ello This Is Skies

This Is My First Attempt At Anything Remotely Gorey And Also At Lemons

Thanks To My Lovely BetaReader Kaeria247 :D

Warnings: Bodily Harm (ie: Kicking,Cutting, scratching, Punching etc...)

Disclaimer: I Will Never Own YuGiOh In my life

Slightly Revised

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Shoes sloshed in the puddle as the blonde ran farther and farther away. As he came down to a slower pace, the rain pelted down on his head. He looked around at his surroundings as he came to a stop. The park was dark and abandoned; the street lights flickered off. A harsh sob escaped his throat as tears cascaded down his face. He had to get home and fast or else.

'Why hadn't they believed me when I revealed my abuse?' the blonde thought.

He looked off into the distance at the shitty looking apartment building that loomed ahead of him. He sighed as he continued walking to his so called "home". The steps up to his apartment seemed to go on forever until he reached the top and stared at the front of his door. As he turned the knob slowly and peeked inside, the newscaster of the television babbled on. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw his father passed out in the recliner. He slowly shut the door and scampered to his room.

Collapsing onto his bed, he whimpered as he heard the crash of a glass and the slurred yell of his name , "KATSUYA!" The blonde sat up and clutched the blanket from his bed as his bedroom door slammed open. "Ya think ya can get by me ya wort'less piece of shit!" his father words slurring together.

A loud cracking noise resounding through the room as the blonde's father fist connected with his jaw. He howled in pain, and grabbed the side of his face. His father growled and yanked him up by his shirt collar and threw him into the wall. The next thing he knew as his eyes slowly slipped closed, was a world of utter darkness.

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

No Flames Please

Only Constructive Criticism


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One Of Broken

Thanks To My Lovely BetaReader Kaeria247 3

Warnings: Rape, Bodily Harm

Disclaimer; I Dun Own Shit

Slightly Revised -_-

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

When Katsuya woke up, he found himself in his father's room with the curtains closed. He struggled to move but the clinking of chains stopped him. The loss of clothes caused him to whimper and thrash silently. Looking up at his binds, tears welled up in his eyes. Suddenly the door slammed open and his father drunkenly waddled into the room. "Dad" he croaked out and lifted his head slightly to look at the man.

"So ya finall' awake ya piece of shit." Said man advanced towards the bed. "Wha' did I say abou' ya bein' late boy" he continued.

"I'm sorry dad, its just that I wasn't payin attention to da clock" Katsuya tried to explain.

His father's weight pushed the bed down as he got on it. "What ya say boy?" the man questioned.

"That I wasn't-" the boy was cut off by a harsh smack across the face.

The blonde cried out in pain and looked up fearfully at his father. "Don't talk back to me boy," his father said. " I ought teach ya a lesson," he wrapped his meaty hand around the boy's throat. Katsuya flailed slightly, tugging at his binds as the man above him slowly cut off his air supply. "I bet ya were out with ya friends, weren't ya boy" the man said as he released his hand. The blonde boy nodded as tears fell from his eyes. "Why ya cryin boy, I thought ya like dis stuff" his father said; Katsuya looked at him with wide eyes. "I know ya like it when ya get touched by a man, would ya like if I touched ya Katsuya?" Venom filled his father's speech as he said his name.

The blonde shaking his head furiously no, but the boy's father wouldn't look as he undid his jeans. "It's okay son, it wont hurt…well, much that is." Katsuya cried out as his father grabbed harshly on his hips and slammed into the younger's body with great force. The boy wept loudly as his father thrust in and out of him. The father grunted as he came into his son, and pulled out limp. Katsuya squeezed his eyes shut as blood and cum ran down his leg. He looked at his father with sheer terror as he pulled a knife from under the bed and slammed it into Katsuya's chest. He screamed out in pain as his father etched a word into his chest. Tears flooded down his cheeks as his father got off and smirked at him. "That'll teach ya boy," and with that he left his son on the bed to bleed out. The slam off the front door was the only sign that he was safe. Overwhelmed by what occurred, he fell into a pain induced sleep.

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

That's It For Now

Remember Only Constructive Criticism


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Broken

Bunches Of Thanks To Kaeria247 My beta reader/cousin 3

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: Dun Own Dis

Slightly Revised

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

The next day, Katsuya still lay in his binds. Slowly breathing in and out, he lay listening to the sound of the front door slam open. His father's gruff voice filled the apartment, and sounds of heavy footsteps approached the bedroom. The door was flung open and his father stalked around the room, grabbing clothes off the floor. Katsuya lay breathless on the bed and shut his eyes. He started thinking of his life before the abuse, the divorce, the liars and the betrayal.

The sound of the bedroom door slamming shut woke him from his reverie. His eyes snapped open and he listened intently to the noises of doors shutting and opening around the apartment. The creaking and slamming noise of the front door made Katsuya know he was safe for now.

'Dad won't be home until ten,' he thought. He looked down at his chest, most of the blood had dried up by now and the pain was subsiding. Tugging once more at his binds, the blonde teen sighed. 'It's no use' he thought as the tears welled up in his eyes. His thoughts wandered back to his friends and how they hadn't believed him. 'Why won't they believe me? I wouldn't lie about something like this!' Katsuya tilted his head slightly to the side to look at the clock on the nightstand. 'Eight-thirty,' he read. 'If I don't show up to school, they'll worry' Katsuya thought, then he chuckled to himself. 'Yeah right'

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

No Flames

Constructive Criticism Welcome :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Broken

Thanks To My Betareader Kaeria247 :D

Warnings: N/A

Disclaimer: Don't Own This Fandom

Slightly Revised

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

The brown haired CEO of Kaiba Corp growled to himself as he stared at the empty desk in front of him. His sharp blue eyes wandered to the group of friends that the stupid mutt usually hung out with. The blonde's annoying voice was absent, as well as himself. The CEO stood up abruptly, causing his chair to crash to the floor. The resounding noise startled the tri-color haired boy standing next to him.

"Uh...you okay Kaiba?" he asked the brunette. Seto turned to look at the boy.

"Where the mutt?" he demanded.

"Jonouchi?" the smaller boy questioned. "No I haven't seen him yet," he said.

"I bet, he's just skipping again," a brunette girl said.

"Nah, Jonouchi said he was going to try coming school more," the brown haired boy next to her said.

"Really Honda, and you believed him?" the girl snapped at him.

"Aw come on Anzu, Jonouchi isn't that bad" Honda sighed.

"He's always slacking off and lying," Anzu stated.

"Like yesterday when he told us that he got that bruise from his dad," the tricolor haired boy pointed out.

"Yeah I guess your right there Yugi," Honda said.

"Jonouchi's dad wouldn't hit him since he's his only son" Anzu said crossing her arms.

"The mutt gets hit around by his old man. And why don't you believe him?" Seto questioned startling them; the group of friends turned to the CEO and gulped.

"It's just not believable" Yugi said. The CEO narrowed his eyes at the group and turned on his heel, storming out the door.

"Where are you going Kaiba!" Yugi said.

"To get a certain mutt and bring him home."

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Till Next Time

Remember No Flames :D

Only Constructive Criticism


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Of Broken

Warnings:N/A

Disclaimer: Don't Own It

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

All the thoughts that wondered through Katsuya's head were filled with dread and despair. He knew that he wouldn't get out of this alive. The limit was pushed with his father, to the point where he had snapped and done the worst thing he could have done to his own son. Tears spilled from his eyes as he remembered the events from last night. His own father had raped him, stolen his virginity and that was something he could never get back. Sobs racked through the blonde's body as he yanked at the binds again.

One thought that flowed through Katsuya's mind was how he was going to lay here and die, knowing that he would never see his sister again, and another thought was that his friends didn't care. No one had come looking for him yet; he was going to die alone without words of comfort, people to tell him it would all be okay, and that he was loved.

Katsuya slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He jerked at his binds again; the sound of the chains filled the room as the blonde yanked at the chains constantly. The clanking of chains drowned out the sound of the young boy's sobs.

After what felt like hours to the blonde, he finally started to give up at breaking loose of his binds. With one more powerful tug on the chains that bonded him, the blonde hollered out in pain as a snapping noise was heard. Fresh tears filled the boy's eyes as he shifted his head up and looking at his throbbing wrist. The bone could be seen slighting poking out the pale skin. Hissing in pain, he tried to move the hand slightly to the left to make it more comfortable on him. Nothing seemed to work, and soon the pain became too much for him, he shifted in and out of conscious, the sound of the door opening and the yell of a name was all that he heard. That voice was so familiar calling out something; doors opened and closed frantically. He heard the door of the room he was being held in, open, and a startled cry of someone saying puppy.

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

No Flames

Constructive Criticism Yes


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Of Broken

Warnings: N/A

Disclaimer: Dont Own It

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Seto stormed out of the school yard, cursing to himself. Sticking his hand into his coat pocket, he yanked out his cell phone and dialed the number to his office.

"Seto Kaiba's office, Mr. Kaiba is currently not in at the moment, may I leave a message?" his Secretary said as she answered the phone.

"Kyoko, it's me," the CEO said in a gruff voice.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need some information of Katsuya Jounouchi" the brunette said.

"Right away sir, what type of information do you need?" Kyoko questioned.

"I need his house location immediately," Seto demanded, as he got into his limo. "Yes sir, I'll send the address to your limo's GPS as soon as I find it."

"Thank you," and with that the CEO shut his mobile phone. "As soon, as you get that location, step on it" the boy said to the driver as he leaned on the limo's window seat.

"Yes Master Kaiba." The brunette's thoughts wandered to what he may face when he reached his puppy's house. What if he was dead or dying; what if the mutt wasn't even there. His closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

The majority of the car ride all Seto could think about was why hadn't Jounouchi's friends believed him about the abuse. All the pain that the blonde puppy was going through and he had no one to protect him. Seto had always had Mokuba by his side when Gozaburo hit him around. Sadly for Jounouchi, his father wasn't the one that had "fallen" from Kaiba Corps Building.

The voice of his driver broke his thoughts. "We're here Master Kaiba", the CEO got out of the car and gazed at the shitty looking apartment building. The brunette thought about how in hell his puppy could stand living in a place like this. As the CEO made his way up the stairs to the blonde's apartment, he thought about what he would face on the other side of the door.

Seto stared at the door that read 2B. He reached for the knob and his eyes widened as the door opened slowly. Blue eyes met the sight of a small living room with a connected kitchen, the ratty looking furniture smelled like cigarettes and booze like everything else in the apartment. "Jounouchi!" he called out the name of his beloved puppy. Continuing down the hallway, he opened the first door on the right. It was the bathroom; it smelled of vomit and body odor. Quickly shutting the door, Seto opened the next door he reached. It had to be the mutt's room. A mattress sat in the corner with only a pillow and blanket laying on it. The dog was absent from the room. He slammed this door, and walked to the last door and opened it. The site his eyes met was heartbreaking. Jounouchi lay naked and chained to the bed. Dried blood covered the boy's chest and legs. Seto walked up to the bed and looked at the blonde boy. "Puppy"

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

No Flames

Ya Know Da Drill :D


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Broken

Thanks To Kaeria247 :)

Warnings: Language

Disclaimer: Dun Own It

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Hazel eyes opened slowly to watch a bare, white tiled ceiling. The owner of the eyes started to panic. If this wasn't his home, where was he? Thousands of thoughts ran through the blonde's head. He tried to push himself up, but the boy only cried out in pain and was lightly pushed down by gentle hands.

"Now Mr. Jounouchi, please don't sit up, you might open your wounds," a brunette girl said. She was wearing a nurse's outfit.

"The hospital, I'm in the hospital," Katsuya said.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba brought you here" the nurse smiled at the blonde and went back to checking his vital signs and other conditions off that were on her clipboard.

"Kaiba, as in Seto Kaiba?" the blonde barked out loud.

"Yes mutt, as in me." Seto said as he got up from the chair in the corner. The nurse looked between the two boys and excused herself from the room. Once she gone the blonde pushed himself up again and glared at the tall brunette in front of him.

"How the hell did you find me!" the blonde angrily yelled at the CEO.

"You didn't show up at school, and your so called friends didn't seem to worry about your whereabouts and assumed you were skipping" Seto explained. Katsuya just stared at the man in front of him and the brunette continued on with his story. "But I know otherwise Jounouchi. Your friends are too blind by what they already know about you to realize what your dad does to you," Seto stated calmly.

"Shut up Kaiba, ya dun know shit man." the blonde growled out.

"I know when I got to your shit hole of an apartment, that it reeked of booze, and cigarette butts covered the furniture, and that you don't even have a real room!" the CEO snapped back. The blonde stayed silent as he lay listening to the brunette tearing down his wall. "I know when I found you chained to your own fucking father's bed covered in blood and cum, with a broken wrist, that you would have died if I hadn't found you when I did". Seto took deep breathes to calm himself from snapping at the blonde any farther. Seto lifted his head to look at the blonde, only to see tears fall down dull hazel, the dejected and terrified look on the blonde's face nearly tore the CEO's heart into two. "Katsuya..." the brunette lifted his hand to touch the broken boys face.

"NO!" the blonde flinched back, slapping the intruding hand away from him. Sobs filled the room as the blonde cried to himself. Seto frowned and looked at his puppy.

"Katsu-" he began.

"Don't call me that!" the sobbing boy choked out. "Ya have no right to call me that!" he whimpered. "You don't even like me…" he softly said, wiping his tears away.

"You're right," Seto said. "I don't you like..." he said calmly.

"Yea I know." Katsuya said looking to the side letting his head hang.

"But it's only because I love you Katsuya." the CEO softly whispered, cupping the blonde's cheek and tilted the boys head up. Hazel eyes widened. "Ya shittin me right?" Katsuya gaped at the brunette CEO that everyone thought was a cold, heartless bastard to everyone, except his kid brother Mokuba. Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes as thoughts lingered back to the elder Kaiba's early statement about if he hadn't come looking for him, then the blonde was sure as dead. "But…but…" the blonde stammered.

"But what?" Seto said.

"Ya always treated me like shit, callin me mutt and dog."

The brunette laughed at his puppy's statement. "Only because it suits you, but that isn't important right now puppy." the CEO said chuckling quietly. Katsuya's face reddened as Seto's lips connected with his own.

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

No Flames

Constructive Criticism


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Broken

Thanks to my betareader Kaeria247 :D who stayed up till 2 with me betaing it XD

Disclaimer: Dont Own Shit

Warnings: Lime

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Kaiba was kissing him. Seto fucking Kaiba was kissing him. Katsuya placed his hands on Seto's chest, quickly pushing the CEO away from him.

"What the hell Kaiba!" the blonde yelled furiously. The brunette stumbled back slightly and looked at his puppy with wide eyes.  
>"You stopped," Seto said after gaining his composer back.<br>"Stopped what; ya kissin me then yea!" Katsuya spat back.

"No, you stopped crying" the CEO said. Hazel eyes blinked and then widened.

"That didn't answer my question asshole," the blonde barked back at Seto.

"I wanted to then" the brunette simply stated. Katsuya gaped at the CEO then huffing turned his head to the side. He mumbled to himself.

"What was that puppy?" Seto asked.

"All ya had to do was ask" he spoke softly, cheeks flushing.

"Heh, I don't need permission from a dog" the brunette said while smirking as the blonde's cheeks reddened more.

"I'm not a dog," the blonde replied, looking at Seto as the brunette sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"You're right, you aren't a dog," the CEO said. "You're my puppy" he whispered while smiling softly. Katsuya gaped at the boy in front of him.

"You're smiling" Katsuya deadpanned. Seto looked at him questionably.

"So…I'm not inhuman despite what your friends think," he said.

"I know, I just never thought you'd smile at me" the blonde said. While smirking, Seto leaned in towards Katsuya before whispering in his ear "and only at you". Lips brushed softly against Katsuya's ear before slowly trailing down his face. The lips stopped at the corner of the blonde's mouth before pulling away slowly. Half-lidded, hazel eyes opened slowly before a quick move of the blondes hands reached up behind Seto's head to crush the brunette's lips against his own. Widened blue eyes slowly closed, placing his hands to the shorter teen's hips. Katsuya gracefully wrapped his arms around Seto's neck before pulling the CEO on top of him. The brunette nipped at his puppy's bottom lip, and gasping, the blonde's mouth opened slightly. Seto moved his hands to the blonde's face while diving his tongue into Katsuya's mouth. Tentative licks to the blonde's tongue were coxing him into go along with the brunette's. Katsuya moaned softly before allowing his tongue to fight back with Seto's. Fighting for dominance, the blonde slowly gave up and let his taller counterpart take control of the kiss. Pulling away slowly Seto looked at the flushed blonde in front of him.

"Why'd ya stop?" Katsuya asked in huffed breaths. Seto only smirked before getting off the bed, walking to the door. Swinging the door open, it caused a small black haired child to stumble through the doorway into the room.

"Mokuba," Seto said looking at his younger brother who was catching his balance.

"Hi Seto!" the younger Kaiba said before turning his attention to Katsuya. "Jou, you're awake!" he said happily.

"Yeah, nice to see ya Mokie" the blonde said. Mokuba looked at his brother and his friend before smiling happily.

"Well it's good you're awake, Seto here was freaking out," the noirette said smirking. Both Katsuya and Seto's faces flushed at the young boys comment.

"It's true den Seto," the blonde asked the tall brunette.

"Yes puppy, it's true." Mokuba's eyes widened at the twos interaction between each other before blushing himself.

"Oh well, I'm going to outside now if you need me" he said before rushing out the room, slamming the door. Retreating footsteps were heard going down the hall before they disappeared. Seto turned back to blonde in the bed before walking up to him. The CEO pushed the blonde lightly to the bed before leaning down to kiss him softly. The kiss lingered on with neither partner wanting it to end. The loud crash of a door slamming open and the cry of "JOUNOUCHI!" startled the pair away from each other. The couple turned their attention to the group of people at the door. Honda was the first to speak up.

"What the hell are you doing with Kaiba!"

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

No Flames :)

Only Constructive Criticism


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Broken

Thanks To Kaeria247 for Betaing It For Me 3

Warnings: N/A

Disclaimer: Dont Own It

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Katsuya only stared blankly at his supposed best friend's outburst. "I said what the hell Jounouchi!" Honda yelled at the blonde again. "What the fuck are you doing kissing Seto Kaiba?" he said walking up to the shorter boy. Katsuya flinched when the brunette grabbed his shoulder and jerked him up. A pain filled yelp resounding across the room as the blonde grimaced at the sudden movement. Blue eyes narrowed at the boy gripping the shaking blonde. Katsuya stayed silent as tears poured down his face.

"Honda, stop. You're hurting him" Yugi said stepping towards his taller friend.

"No, I'm not" the brunette replied.

"But he's crying" the smaller boy said.

"He probably just faked it" Anzu said stubbornly.

"No, I agree with Yugi, let him go Honda" Otogi said. Ryou nodded along with black haired boy's statement.

"I don't have to listen to you" Honda barked at the three boys.

"No, but you do have to listen to me" Seto said ripping the other brunette hands off the blonde, shoving him away. The CEO pulled the blonde towards him, letting the boy sob into his chest.

"It's okay puppy, don't cry" Seto said rubbing circle along the blonde's back trying to calm him down. The brunette pulled away slightly, "Get the fuck out, all of you!" he demanded. Eyes widened before the group of teenagers slowly left the room, but Honda stopped in the doorway.

"Jounouchi" he said slowly. The teary eyed blonde looked up at the brunette. "Consider this friendship over, fag" he spat out before slamming the door. Fresh tears sprang up in the blondes eyes, but then he broke down in harsh sobs. Katsuya couldn't believe the person he had been best friends with for years just called him something so horrible. Seto tightened his grip on Katsuya whispering softly into his ear trying to calm the blonde down. Jounouchi sobbed against the CEO's chest until he fell asleep. Seto slowly laid the blonde teenager down before he laid himself down, clutching his sleeping puppy to his chest. A stray tear fell down the brunette's face for his brokenhearted puppy. He would make things right again, even if it killed him.

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

No Flames :\

Only Constructive Criticism


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of Broken

Betareader is Kaeria247 :D

Warnings: N/A

Disclamier: Doesn't Own Shit

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

When Katsuya woke up, he realized that he wasn't surrounded by the barren white walls of the hospital, but by light blue walls and a plush soft bed instead of the uncomfortable thing they called a bed at the hospital. He looked to the side, only for his hazel eyes to meet bright blue ones. Katsuya smiled softly at the owner of the eyes before snuggling into Seto's chest.

"When did we get here?" he asked sleepily.

"About around two o'clock this morning" Seto replied wrapping his arms around his blonde puppy.

"Oh" the blonde said yawning.

"Go back to sleep Katsuya," the CEO said rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's back. "I'll wake you up later. You need to rest more" he said. Hazel eyes closed and Seto pressed his lips to Katsuya's forehead until the sounds of soft snoring was heard. Pulling away and getting out the bed, Seto slowly padded his way into the connecting bathroom to take a shower. The CEO thoughts ran back to everything that happened in the past two days. It was so much on his poor puppy; as the hot water cascaded down his body, he thought of the hell Jou was going through, and how he was going to stop Katsuya's father from getting to the blonde again. The brunette shook the thought from his head as he was stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel off the rack, he went back into his bedroom. A soft squeak was heard after he heard a thump of something hitting the floor. Looking down, his eyes meet with his puppy's hazel ones.

"Where do think you're going pup" he said lifting the blonde off the floor.

"I gotta piss, Seto" the blonde whined. A small chuckle left the CEO's mouth before turning into full out laughter. Katsuya looked at Seto with wide eyes, then quickly pushing past the CEO into the bathroom, he slammed the door behind him. The brunette shook his head laughing at the blonde's actions before going to change. He went over to his desk to retrieve his laptop. Sitting back down on the bed, the CEO went about his normal day schedule, the sound of the bathroom door opening and the padding of feet on the carpet took his attention away from his laptop for a brief second. Katsuya had already climbed back into the bed and snuggled up to the brunette.

"I can have a maid prepare a room for you, unless you'd rather sleep in here with me." Seto said, the blonde flushing at the CEO's statement.

"I wanna stay in here with ya" Katsuya whispered.

"Good" Seto said continuing on with his work. Minutes passed in silence, Seto looked down to see his puppy sleeping soundly against his side. Closing his laptop quietly and placing it on the nightstand, Seto lied down next to his puppy. Only to fall asleep minutes later, the only sound that filled the room, were that of their slowly thumping heartbeats.

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

No flames

Only constructive criticism


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of Broken

Thanks To Betareader Kaeria247 :D

Disclaimer: Dont Own Shit

Warnings: N/A

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

When Seto awoke, the sun was shining brightly through the sheer curtains that covered the windows. He sat up on the bed and stretched out his arms. Suddenly, he realized that his blonde puppy was no longer in the bed next to him. He began to slightly freak out; the brunette got out of the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. A loud bang resounded from the kitchen. Picking up his step, the CEO ran into the kitchen. The normally spotless kitchen was covered in a snowy, white substance. Two pairs of eyes stared back at Seto as the CEO opened his mouth to yell at the boys in front of him.

"What the hell happened?" Seto demanded.

"We were going to make cupcakes but I couldn't reach the flour." Mokuba said smiling.

"So I tried to get it, and it fell on us," Katsuya beamed at the CEO. Seto chuckled at the two before shaking his head.

"Mokuba, go get clean off and head to school," the brunette said. The younger Kaiba ran out the kitchen and left the two older boys by themselves. The blonde haired boy was brushing flour off his hair and clothes, not noticing the tall brunette walking towards him.

"You missed a spot." Seto said wiping some of the flour off Katsuya's cheek. The blonde haired boy flushed before jerking away from the CEO. "What's wrong puppy?" the CEO questioned.

"Don't touch me." the blonde said, shrugging off the touch.

"Why not?" Seto asked.

"Cause I'm covered in flour," Katsuya said then he started to run out of the kitchen. He was jerked back suddenly as strong, lean arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled them towards their owner.

"Like I care," Seto said licking the blonde's outer ear shell. The blonde shuttered with excitement, and then pulled away from the CEO.

"Well I do" he said before sticking out his tongue at Seto. Katsuya laughed at the shocked look of the brunette's face.

"Catch me if you can" he said, then ran off. Seto shook his head before running after the blonde. Trails of flour covered the marble flooring of the mansion. Seto chuckled to himself thinking, 'stupid puppy forgot his was covered in flour.' The trail of flour ended at his office door. 'He didn't….' the brunette thought as he entered his office. Katsuya stood in the middle of the room, trying to get more of the flour off himself. With his back to door, he didn't see Seto entering the room or sneaking up behind him. The CEO grabbed the blonde by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. The blonde thrashed as Seto walked them down the hall into a large bathroom. Katsuya gasped as the brunette threw him into a small pool-sized bathtub filled with luke-warm water. The blonde spluttered as he came up to surface and started yelling at the CEO.

"What the hell was that for?" he barked at the brunette.

"Well you said you were covered in flour so I helped you get rid of it," Seto smirked at the blonde. Katsuya stared at the CEO before holding his arms out in front him, reaching towards the brunette in a gesture for help to get out. Seto grabbed the blonde's hands, and then got yanked into the tub with the blonde. Katsuya laughed as the brunette fumed at him, and then launched himself at the enraged man. As their lips connected, the blonde pulled the brunette underneath the water with him.

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

No Flames :)

Only Constructive Criticism


	12. Chapter 11

Finally Here Is Chapter 11

Warnings: LEMON :D

Disclaimer: Dun Own Shit

Thanks To My Lovely Beta Reader Kaeria247 for betaing and writing the lemon scene :D shell be posting stuff soon, look for her 3 please~

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Seto sat in his office recollecting the events of two weeks ago. He remembered everything, starting with finding Jou half-dead in his apartment, to the incident in the bathroom. A soft knock on the door brought the brunette out his thoughts. "Come in" he muttered. A bush of noriette hair poked through the door.

"Big brother?" the boy said as he entered the room.

"Yes Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"I can't get Jou to come out of the bedroom," the younger of the two brothers replied. The CEO sighed and stood up, then walked over to his younger brother. He ruffled Mokuba's hair before walking around the room saying,

"Don't worry, he'll be fine". He set down the hallway to his bedroom door. He slowly opened the door to be met by the sight of his blonde puppy curled up in a ball. Seto slowly padded across the floor over to the bed. He sat down on the bed next to the blonde and tapped Katsuya's shoulder. The blonde slowly opened his hazel eyes, only to have tears roll down his face. Seto gathered Katsuya's into his arms and held him in a tight grip. "What's wrong Jou?" the brunette questioned. The blonde opened his mouth but shut it just as quick. The words couldn't seem to come out and more tears fell down his face. Seto frowned down at his puppy before tightening his grip. "Tell me please" he urged as he pressed a kiss to the top of the boys head. Silence filled the room before the blonde spoke up,

"Why isn't anyone trying to find me?" Seto stared solemnly at Katsuya before the blonde started to speak again. "My friends haven't tried to call me, no-one's reported me missing and I have this feeling that something bad has happened to my dad." He explained. Seto face crumbled in anger at the blonde's mention of his father.

"Even if something bad had happened to your father, he deserves it" the CEO muttered out. "And for your friends, we'll deal with them later" he continued. Katsuya went pale then shook his head.

"Even though he did all that to me, I still love him, he's my dad," the blonde cried out, Seto stayed silent as his puppy went on. "I don't want him dead or anything, I just don't want him near me." The brunette frowned at the boy words; he opened his mouth to speak. "I want him arrested" Katsuya bluntly said interrupting Seto. The brunette nodded and pulled the blonde closer to him.

"I can arrange that, I'll make sure that he will never get out and hurt you again," Seto assured. Katsuya turned around in the brunettes arms.

"I love you" the blonde whispered softly in Seto's ear. Blue eyes stared up at the blonde before smiling at the blonde marvel in front of him.

"I love you too puppy" he said then pressed his lips to the blondes. Katsuya kissed Seto back happily and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. Seto slowly pushed Katsuya back on the soft bed. The blonde's eye widened and he looked up at the CEO. "We don't have to do this" Seto whispered. Katsuya closed his eyes and then opened them again slowly.

"I want this" he spoke softly. Seto smiled before leaning back down to kiss the blonde.

"Good" he whispered. Seto reached over to the remote that controlled settings in his room. He jammed at buttons, still occupied by his puppy, and finally managed to get the room lights dimmer.

Seto lightly nipped at Jou's bottom lip as his fingers slipped through his puppy's soft blond locks. Jou snaked his hands up Seto's shirt loving the feel of Seto's hard body against the soft pads of his fingers. Both marveled at how each other tasted, each flavor warm and unique. It was hard for Seto to control himself; his puppy was driving him mad, but he knew he had to take things slow with the blonde. Seto gently bit at the soft skin that covered Jou's neck, soliciting a moan from the dog in heat. Seto wanted Jou badly. The brunette hurried to take of the smaller's shirt, and practically tearing up his own to once again be close to his soon to be lover. Katsuya was slightly amused by this act of urgency, and it felt good to be wanted so much. He knew he was actually wanted for who he was by Seto, and that he could say no at any time and Seto would stop. But Jou didn't feel like stopping any time soon, so he kept his mouth shut…for the most part. Except for the little tidbits of sound that escaped his mouth whenever Seto gave him a little rush of excitement. Seto finally managed to get both him and his puppy's pants off, and he just sat there, fully taking in Jou's body. He noticed the tinge of pink starting to cover Katsuya's face. "Seto….quit staring at me," the blonde whined.

"Why? You are so beautiful my love…" and it was true. Seto was completely enraptured in the golden tone of Jou's body compared to his own much fairer complexion. The brunette leaned over and planted a loving kiss on Jou's lips and realized it was now or never if he wanted this chance with Jou. He leaned over to the bed side table and pulled a fresh tub of lube out of the drawer. He took a good amount of it and rubbed it all over his already hard shaft. It was Jou's first time actually seeing Seto's penis, and he was amazed at how large it was. His eyes grew to the size of saucer's and weakly asked "Are you seriously going to put that in me?"

Seto chuckled but then came to realize how worried Jou really was. He kissed the blonde's forehead and whispered softly "I promise to be gentle, but I need you to relax. This will go a lot better if you aren't so tense, love." Seto once again dipped his fingers into the lube and rubbed around Jou's entrance, getting Jou to squirm in reaction to the invading digits. "This may feel word at first love and you may feel a little pain when I first fully enter." At this being said, Seto slowly entered in two fingers, stretching them when he thought was appropriate. Jou made no other reaction than squirming around the fingers to get adjusted. It was when Seto stuck in his third finger and started stretching that Jou let out a sharp cry of pain. It was all that Seto could do was to shush him with loving words and cradle Jou's lips with his own. "Are you ready for me?" The blonde could only nod at him through half lidded eyes. Seto lined his hips up to Jou and lifted the smaller's legs to wrap them around his own waist. The first snap was so fast, the Jou hardly felt it; it only felt like he had been filled with something big. But then the reality of being stretched so far hit him and tears spilled out his eyes. "I'm sorry love, but I had to do it fast or it would have hurt more. Please forgive me. I promise to make it all better in a few minutes." Seto leaned over once again and wiped the tears away with his fingers but then kissed the spots where they had once been. He felt Jou moving beneath him, and Seto's first thought was that Jou was trying to push away, but soon recognized that the blonde was just trying to readjust, and it excited the brunette when the blonde snapped his hips, urging Seto to keep going. Seto moved a bit before he thought he had a good angle. He snapped his hips fast, hitting Jou's prostate dead on, and it clearly showed when the blonde arched his back so beautifully and erotically.

"What was that?" Jou questioned with wild wonderment. Whenever his father took advantage of him, he never hit that spot. It felt amazing, nothing like he had ever experienced. He could still see stars from the after affect.

Seto grinned wickedly, speaking in a seductive tone, "that was your sweet spot, and I plan on hitting that the entire time." He snapped his hips again and Jou let out a long, magnificent moan. The brunette started at a slow pace, but gradually increased, enticed by the tightness that engulfed his member and the occasional clenching his lover gave. Seto threw his head back in full ecstasy, moaning and panting while a thin sheen of sweat covered his body as he pounded into the smaller. Jou dug his nails into Seto's shoulder and arched his back until he felt like it was about to break. Seto started to pump Jou's hard member, and Jou couldn't handle it; streams of cum flew out as Jou screamed out his pleasure, clenching his ass. This sent Seto over the edge, causing him to spill his seed inside Jou, still pumping all the way. Both breathing hard sat there just smiling at each other. Slowly, Seto pulled out, leaving Jou to whimper at the loss. He flopped down right next to his blonde puppy, pulling him into his grip and placing a kiss on his sweat drenched forehead.

The blonde laid soundly in the brunette's arms before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Until Next Time

Remember No Flames :)


	13. Chapter 12

I finally got Chapter 12 up :D

Sorry for the long wait :(

Wonderful thanks to my Betareader: Kaeria247 :)

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Warnings: N/A

Enjoy~

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

When Seto woke up, Katsuya wasn't in his arms. The bedroom door was open by a crack and the hallway light shined dimly into the room. Standing up, Seto ran a hand through his hair before he started to leave the room. The door was suddenly thrown open as Mokuba ran into the room being chased by a furious Katsuya. Katsuya's blonde hair was tousled slightly and he was dressed in a pair of Seto's sweatpants and a t-shirt. Mokuba quickly hid behind the older Kaiba and tucked his head in Seto's side.

"What's going on?" Seto asked the two. Katsuya stepped forward earning a squeak from Mokuba.

"He laughed at me!" the hazel eyed boy fumed.

"Why?" Seto questioned.

"Because I was limping," Katsuya said. A laugh fell from Seto's lips before cracking up. The brunette clutched his sides as he laughed and Katsuya's eyes widened. The blonde was reddened as Seto grasped Katsuya face in his hands, still laughing but more softly now. Seto pulled the blonde into a chaste kiss.

"Well I guess that my fault then I suppose," he said as he pulled away. Katsuya blushed even harder as Mokuba stared at the pair's interaction. "Oh, by the way puppy?" Seto said to the blonde.

"What?" Katsuya asked flushed.

"Marry me" Seto said.

"What!" the blonde yelled.

"Marry me" Seto repeated. Hazel eyes widened and stared blankly at the man in front of him. The room filled with an uncomfortable silence as Katsuya failed to answer the older Kaiba. Mokuba noticed the distress in his older brother's eyes as the blonde keep quiet. Katsuya opened his mouth before shutting it quickly. His face flushed and reddened before throwing his arms around Seto's neck, smashing their lips together.

"Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" the blonde squealed after pulling away from the shocked brunette. Seto broke away from his shock before wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist spinning him in a circle while pressing their lips together in a sweet but longing kiss.

"I love you Katsuya." he said softly.

"I love you too, Seto." the blonde whispered back.

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Well, these was the "Last" "Official" chapter of Broken D: No Worries, i'll be posting the Epilogue next :D

As always constructive criticism is welcome while flames aren't!

Toodles~


	14. Epilogue

Sadly but surely here is where we draw the line towards the end

Here is the Epiloque to Broken :)

Thank you all for your reviews :

Great thanks to my adoring cousin and betareader: Kaeria247 3

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

Enjoy :)

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Ten Years Later….

A whirl of brown and white flashed by Katsuya's vision as two small children ran past his feet chasing after each other. "Seth, Kisara stop running in the house!" he yelled after them. The two kids turned around to face their "mama". It was five years ago to this day that Seto and Katsuya had decided to adopt the twins. The boy Seth was the oldest; the light blue eyed brunette stood next to his white haired and browned eye younger sister Kisara. They were turning six today and Katsuya and Seto had invited their closest friends to celebrate. The twins blinked at their mama before running off towards Seto's office. Katsuya ran after them yelling at the two, only to collide into his husband's chest as he walked out his office.

"What are you yelling about?" the brunette asked the blonde.

"They are running the house again," Katsuya said throwing his arms in the air. Seto laughed softly at the blonde before ruffling the blonde's hair.

"They are kids, let them run around," the brunette said smiling softly at Katsuya.

"But…but they might break something," the blonde pouted.

"No they won't just let them be kids," Seto said wrapping his arms around the Katsuya's waist, kissing the top of his head softly. Katsuya pouted as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. "What did I do to deserve such a great family?" Seto said looking at the hazel eyes of his husband.

"Hmm…" the blonde murmured before kissing Seto cheek. "You fixed a broken heart," Katsuya said softly. The brunette's arms tightened around the blonde's waist.

"And you, mine, puppy." Seto whispered.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p> 


End file.
